Changing Fate
by Yuri Neko no ashi
Summary: We all know how Death Note plays out. So does 16-year-old anime-obsessed Aquamarie. When the Shinigami King decides to add her in to the picture she has many choices to make, helping the world while having a little fun as well. After all, being plonked into the world of Death Note with powers from The Shinigami King himself, calls for some serious fangirling. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

_"__There is a Reaper whose name is Death,  
and, with his sickle keen,  
He reaps the bearded grain at a breath,  
and the flowers that grow between"_

Takumi turned his head around to face the approaching Shinigami. His eyes widened fractionally as he saw it wasn't any old Shinigami. It was Akuri, the king's personal assistant. They soon narrowed and he turned away. "Akuri." He said. It was a question. She grinned. Akuri was a human-like Shinigami, in the way of body. She had completely black eyes with red pupils. Her body was also black, all apart from her face, which was a cream colour. The front of her body was just black bone, but the back and arms and legs was skin. Her teeth were all pointed and blindingly white.

"Do you know of Kira?"

Takumi snorted and turned to face her again. "Who hasn't?" Akuri grinned, flashing her teeth. "The King has also heard of him, and is intrigued. He wants to play apart in this game." Takumi was slightly surprised at this information but did not let it show. "Oh? And what does this have to do with me?" "The King wants to see you." Takumi chocked on nothing. "…What?!" Akuri grinned. "Yup~!" frowning, Takumi said, "Why?" He was surprised when Akuri replied with a, "I don't know." Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Heh, the great Akuri doesn't know? What is the world coming too?!" He said, his voice laced in sarcasm. She shot him a glare that made him wince. If glares could kill he's be dead many times over. "Anyway, you better hurry up! His majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting!" And then she disappeared, leaving Takumi alone.

Takumi sighed. He had no idea what the king wanted but, as Akuri said, he should hurry up. Not everyone could appear and disappear where they wanted, that was a gift given to her by the king himself. He began to make his way to the King's palace. His palace was huge and black, decorated with skulls and black swirling patterns. He made his way through the huge empty rooms until he found the one that the king occupied. He stopped outside of the door. The door was tall and black, decorated in dark blue patterns.

He hesitated before knocking on the door. "So~! You _finally_ got here! I was waiting A~ges!" Takumi huffed. "So…" His gaze travelled to the door. Akuri laughed. "Let's go!" And she shoved open the door. What he saw surprised him. The entire room was glistening white and on a tall white throne sat the strangest Shinigami he had ever seen. It looked like a human. It looked like a teenager. He barely contained a gasp of surprise. Akuri grinned at him.

The King of Shinigami's looked like a teenage Goth. He had spiky black hair with white at the front, a black and red cloak tied at the waist with four tight belts over a black t-shirt. He had bright red eyes with black eyeshadow over the top. He had skin-tight black jeans and knee-length black boots, and his hands had long spike-studded fingerless gloves that were clasped over some sort of scythe that had skulls clumped together near the top. The blade was a shining black, and so were the black fingernails of the Shinigami King.

All in all, Takumi was surprised.

He hastily bowed, "Um… you asked of me, your highness?" The King blinked at looked at him, then at Akuri. "I did?" Akuri sniggered. "Yup! You asked for a Shinigami for a mi~ssion! And I bought you dear Takumi here!" Takumi was slightly surprised when Akuri addressed the King as such, and without a, 'Your highness' but the King didn't seem to mind. He lazily fingered the scythe and nodded. "I remember now. This Kira guy. If I'd have known Ryuk would've caused something like this, I would've given him that extra Death Note ages ago!" Takumi almost chocked. _What?!_ The King kept on surprising him, and he had the strangest feeling this was just the beginning.

The Shinigami King's gaze landed on Takumi. "So. I have a mission for you. I know you've heard of Kira, also known as Light Yagami, as has the rest of my Shinigami's, and I know how the game between Kira and L will play out. I know who dies and who survives. I know who wins. And to be honest it's _boring. Predictable._ And I want to change that. I want something that will change the game. Something that will make it more fun. _My _pawn. I already know who it will be. Someone from the Universe where we are but an anime. I will change her fate along with L and Kira's, and make the game a lot more _fun_" He grinned widely, showing of rows of gleaming white teeth, all sharpened to a point, much like Akuri's. This was the only sign he was a Shinigami through physical appearances, other than his eyes. The grin sent a shiver down Takumi's spine. "I will give this girl certain abilities, no Death Note will affect her, for one, and many others she will later find out. Also the eyes of a Shinigami. And a Death Note of her own. For that she needs a Shinigami, and that will be you. Me and Akuri will watch over and help you. And I have a fun idea of how _I _can play a part. Now, I'll run over the details with you and Akuri and then, _let's get started_"

**Sooooooooooooooooo! I've started new fanfic with a more ****_professional_**** approach. ^p^ Anyway, the prologue is short but the other chapters will be longer! I'm going to try to have longer chapters. So, I really loved the idea of the Shinigami King being someone like that so I thught, ****_WHY NOT?_**** P**

**I hope you like it! I'll try to update as often as possible!**

**Yuri out!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The start

Chapter 1 - The start

_"Shall I have naught that is fair?" Saith he;_

_"Having naught but the bearded grain?_

_Though the breath of these flowers is sweet to me,_

_I will give them all back again,"_

Aquamarie decided that her brain had completely given up. She was trying really hard (maybe not, but no-one else had to know that) to pay attention to the incredibly _boring_ lecture but nope. She'd given up. She was now drawing as many different variations of L as she could on a page from a notebook she had found outside her house. The notebook was completely black and the pages inside were great quality, so she wondered who dropped it. She had shrugged and assumed it was an accident. She had already filled in 7 pages, most of them in the last 10 minutes. She let out a small sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

Aquamarie had red-brown straight hair that reached her shoulders. It used to be longer but she had cut it, merely saying to herself it would get in the way. Her eyes were a dull brown, nothing special, but she normally had slight bags underneath her eyes, for many reasons. Her skin was pale, and that drew attention to her lips, which stood out as a rosy colour, contrasting against her pale image. She was usually seen wearing a jacket with a blue collar, which curled around her neck, making it look like she wore a chocker. Skinny black jeans were also what she normally was seen wearing, as well as her favourite pair of black boots, which reached just below her knee.

Aquamarie hated her name. All of her friends called her Aqua, or Q. She herself had started the Q nickname, as she had wanted as alias like L's. L, her favourite Death Note character. Damn Light. "Aquamarie! Shut that book and pay attention!" She mentally groaned. _Greattttt. _She reluctantly did as asked and forced herself to look at the teacher, trying desperately to understand.

"Q!" Aquamarie spun around to see her best friend, a girl name Elizabeth, run towards her, a broad grin on her face. "Hi, Lizzie" Aquamarie greeted. "Where were you at school today? It was _hell_ going through it without you." Lizzie laughed. "My brother was ill, and my mom had to go to some important meeting, so I got to stay behind and look after him." Aquamarie stuck her tongue out. "Consider yourself lucky. I think my brain died ten times over." Lizzie laughed, keeping up with Aquamarie's fast pace.

They walked together for a while, until they got to Aquamarie's street. Aquamarie gave her cheery friend a bear hug and said bye, before she found her house. Her house was abandoned and derelict, but inside it was like any other. She used to live with her Uncle after her parents died but then… She didn't like to think about it. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, then she started to hum 'London Bridge'. She dumped her bag down on the floor and walked into the kitchen, now singing.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My Fair Lady_

She put two slices of toast in the toaster.

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, _

_Wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My Fair Lady._

The cupboard slammed open as Aquamarie searched for a tin of beans. She found one and put it in the microwave.

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Wash away,_

_Wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_My Fair Lady_

When the toast popped up she grabbed them and put them on a plate.

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel,_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_My Fair Lady._

After buttering the toast she waited for the beans to finish in the microwave.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow,_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My Fair Lady."_

She poured the beans all over the toast, then covered it in grated cheese.

_"__Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold,_

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My Fair Lady"_

She grabbed the plate and a fork before sitting down. She decided to sing the last verse before eating.

_"__Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

**_'_****_My Fair Lady'"_**

Aquamarie whipped her head around in shock. Someone had sung the last three words with her. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed on a shadow in the far corner. She shivered, "Um... who's there?" She said hesitantly, plate of food forgotten. A low chuckle was heard. "Ku Ku Ku." The shadow stepped into the light, and Aquamarie almost had a heart attack right there.

The figure was tall and lean. But of course he was lean, his body was a skeleton. He had a necklace of skulls around his neck and a crown on top of his head which seemed to be fused on. His eyes were a bright red. He had two long, canine like teeth, as well as long fingers. Aquamarie's eyes were wide in awe, horror, shock, and surprise. The figure chuckled again. "Hello Aquamarie Kingsley"

Aquamarie managed to form a sentence. Kind of. "I… What… Who…? A-am I hallucinating?" She looked at her hands as if to remind herself that she still had normal ones. Then she chuckled. "I guess today has gotten to me. I am now officially hallucinating. Well done brain! I'm surprised! It took you this long to! To be honest, I expected it last week, oh, that teacher was _horrible_…" The figure looked slightly miffed, but then said, "No, I am not an illusion, you are not hallucinating. I am a Shinigami. The names Takumi."

Aquamarie waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, okay, Mr… Wait - did you say Shinigami?!" Takumi crossed his arms. "Yes. I am a Shinigami." She gaped, "Like… Death God Shinigami?" Takumi snickered. "Yes, like the Death God Shinigami. Like Ryuk. I believe you know of him."

"…Like, Apple loving, owner of the Death Note that Light slash Kira uses to kill people with, really annoying, always laughing, Death Note Ryuk?" Takumi laughed. "I guess you could call him that."

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Yup. You're 100% conscious. Oh, by the way, d'ya want your Death Note now?"

"My _Death Note?! _I get a Death Note? Awesome!" She air punched, then frowned. "…Wait, why are you giving it to me? Aren't you supposed to, like, drop it randomly until a human finds it?"

"Yes."  
"So… Why didn't you?"

"Orders."

"…Orders?"

"Yes."

"…From who?"

"The Shinigami King, who else?"

"What?!"

Aquamarie stared at the Shinigami.

"He ordered you to give it to a human? I thought he didn't even like it when Shinigami had more than one Death Notes, let alone _ordering_ to _give _it to some random human!"

"He didn't."

"…Huh? B-but you just said…"  
"He ordered me to give it to _you_."

Aquamarie was in a state of shock for the nth time today. "_Me?!_ What's so special about_ me?!"_ Takumi shrugged. "'Dunno. You're from the other universe, though. But he could have chosen someone else. I guess he thought you'd be the best one for the mission." Aquamarie blinked. "…Mission?"

"Oh, yeah. Here we go, interesting part now. Shud'dup and don't interrupt. Questions at the end." He smirked.

"So, I believe you know of the anime, Death Note. Yup, I see you do by your reaction. Well, there are many different universes, but one of them is the Death Note one, and another is this one. Anyway, the King knows how the story plays out, and says it's kinda boring slash predictable. He has chosen you to go to the Death Note world and do whatever the hell you want to change the plotline. You can't kill Light or L straight away, or without giving evidence, and if you reveal a major part of the plotline, like telling L straight away that Light is Kira, then bad stuff will happen. Not sure what.

"He's gonna give you some powers and other stuff slash abilities. You're immune to the Death Note, you _have _a Death Note, you have the eyes of a Shinigami, you will be able to understand any language, be made super smart, super agile, have super hearing ect. Don't abuse any of the powers. They're only there so you don't get killed or caught. You will have a fake identity in case of emergencies, like if you tell L an alias and he searches you up, there will be information. Choose it late. You can also turn unto a cat.

"I think that's all for the moment. There's definitely more but I don't know it. The King will be playing a part too. Not sure in what way, he hasn't said. Another Shinigami, Akuri, who is the King's personal assistant, will also be popping up every once in a while. Yeah. So. You ready to go?" Aquamarie stood looking at him in shock, mouth agape. "I'll take that as a yes."

Aquamaire suddenly began to feel dizzy. The world spun around and around. She began to panic, then she collapsed on the floor, being engulfed by darkness.

**Yey! Chapter 2 finished! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! ^^ Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting the King

Chapter 2 – Meeting the King

Aquamarie groaned. Her head was banging, and she ached all over. She slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Rubbing her head, she stood up, quickly taking in her surroundings. She was in her house. On the floor next to her bed. She sighed, she must've rolled off. Then she remembered her dream. She folded her arms. _Huh. Pretty good dream. That'd be so cool. Like all those fanfics I've read. Oh well. _She yawned and then frowned. _Wait… I don't remember when I went to sleep… _She looked up, startled, when she heard a snicker. There, standing in front of her bed, was Takumi.

_Well, shit. _

"So… wait... Holy crap. That wasn't a dream?!" The Shinigami laughed. "Nope." Aquamarie gaped, "A-and you're Takumi, right?"

"In the flesh."

She raised an eyebrow and he let out a chuckle.

"I mean, um, in the _bones_."

Aquamarie couldn't help but let out a little snicker. "Anyway… What did you do?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you are now in the Death Note universe! Well done! Good job! Gold star! 10 out of 10... Wait… _I'm _the one who did it!"

Aquamarie half-laughed half-sighed. "Ya always like this?"

"Not around me!"

Aquamarie whipped around, eyes wide at the new voice. Another Shinigami was stood at the other side of the bed. Aquamarie's eyes widened more at her appearance. A black human-ish body with black bone, and black eyes with red pupils, cream face and blindingly white teeth set in a grin. The grin widened at the reaction. The figure laughed. "I'm Akuri! Takumi better have told you about me, or he's dead!" she said energetically, a massive but deadly grin that said it was no empty threat.

She gulped.

"…Um, yeah. He mentioned an Akuri…"

Akuri clapped twice then spun around, squealing in equipment. "Yey!"

"…"

Aquamarie and Takumi sweat-dropped.

"…King's assistant, right?"

"Yup! Heh. Wonder what the King'd do without me!"

"Pretty well, actually."

Aquamarie sighed. "How many more?" She asked in exasperation, as she turned to face the new figure. Then she realised that by the response this must be the Shinigami King. Eyes widening once again she cursed herself. _Crap! Shit! Ummmmmmmmmmmm…._

"S-sorry! I-I mean... I- Um…"  
The new voice laughed, a sound that sent a chill down Aquamarie's spine. She could imagine a dismissive hand being waved. "I chose well." Aquamarie frowned slightly. The voice sounded… _young. _

The Shinigami King stepped forward into the light, willing the shadows to let him be seen to the girl. The way her eyes widened slightly, the way her heartbeat increased, the way her mouth stood agape, he guessed she was surprised at his appearance. He let out a chuckle. Oh, her reaction was like the many others. He remembered his own, when he had changed from his old body to the one of a teenage boy. He had at first been aghast and angry, but he had learnt to love the appearance that came with being King.

He watched as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. He let out yet another chuckle. "Close your mouth, you might catch some flies." Her cheeks immediately flushed red. "S-sorry, your-um-majesty." She said hesitantly. He spun his scythe around in his hand, a habit he had become accustomed to. "No need for such formalities." He snapped his fingers. "Akuri, I specifically told you _not_ to go to the girl until I allowed it." The female Shinigami laughed. "Sorry, O Great One." She said in mock respect. She gave an over-exaggerated bow. "Please pardon my irrational behaviour. It cannot be helped, Your Great Highness. I was merely bored!"

He let out an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's the whole _point _of this, irritating Shinigami." He muttered, the last bit mostly to himself. He didn't miss the shocked looks the girl was giving him and Akuri. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Oh, that one's easy!" She beamed, suddenly appearing next to him and giving him a squeezing hug, that he was sure would be suffocating him if he was mortal. "Because you lllllllllllloooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~ meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~!" He sighed again. "Do I?" He muttered under his breath. The Shinigami pouted. "Don't be so mean~!" She looked up at him, eyes watering. He raised an eyebrow. "Puppy eyes don't work on me." She sat down with a huff, arms folded and pouting. "Damn." She muttered.

Aquamarie was staring in disbelief. _What_ in God's name was going on?! She'd thought Takumi was weird. Then Akuri turns up and is the most childlike perso-Shinigami she's ever come across. And then the King is a teenage boy! She watched in outright astonishment as Akuri acted like the King's child, and the King not seeming bothered at all. The King sent her a look that all but said, '_Help me'_ while Takumi was sending her an amused one that said, _'Can you believe this?' _which, honestly, she couldn't.

The King cleared his throat. "Anyway… Make sure you remember what Takumi said. I'll be back later. You've been sent two months before Ryuk drops his Death Note, use that time to do whatever you want, preferably something to get L's attention. Use the gifts I've given you well. And please, try not to get shot. Yeah, it's pretty damn hard for you to die, but you can, and healing a bullet through the brain can be pretty damn painful, for you, I mean. Takumi'll be like Ryuk for Light, except he doesn't go on and on about apples every two seconds. And he is only half as annoying. And twice as interesting.

"You're house is the same, but better disguised, and in an abandoned place. Anything Death-Note related that you own will be gone, but I've replaced all of it with weapons, mass, ect. I think that's all, for now. Please make it fun, interesting and please try not to die." He winked and was gone, Akuri in tow. Aquamarie turned to face Takumi, who winked as well. He pulled out a slim, black book with the words '_Death Note'_ on the front seemingly from thin air. When she took it from her hands a chill went up her spine and she felt a tingle in her eyes. Opening the first page of the Death Note, she looked down onto the blank pages. Her gaze slowly trailed upwards to meet Takumi's. She held it for a few seconds, then a sly, wide grin appeared on her face as she laughed manically. "Oh, L. The fun begins now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L nibbled the tip of his thumb. There were some suspicions killings going on in Japan. Seemingly a new serial killer. He dropped another cube of sugar into his cup of tea and stirred it. He then picked up his phone. "Watari."

"Yes, L?"

"There's a new case in Japan. Please arrange transport."

"…Of course, L."

There was a low buzz, signalling the end of the call. He stared at the screen. _Whoever you are, you won't be killing much longer. Soon this case will be over, and another serial killer, dead. That is the way of Justice._

**_WOOOOOOOO! New chapter! Thank's for all the reviews! Sorry, nothing drastic really happened in this Chapter, but next Chapter'll be better! I've got this son in my head and I guess that's cuz I've been listening to it on loop while writing this. It's Wolf by First Aid Kit and and AMAZING song! Anyway, next Chapter will be up ASAP! I'm nearly as exited as you for the next chapter! I'm literally making it up as I go along. Basically how I write all my stories. Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 3- Regretfull Killer

Changing Fate

Chapter 3 – Regretful killer

Aquamarie slid her hands through her hair, staring at her laptop screen. She had a frown on her face as she typed ferociously with one hand. She then clicked 'Save' and leant back in her chair, letting out a small sigh.

"Takumi."

The Shinigami in question looked up from his plate of cake. His hand and mouth was covered and his eyes were gleaming in appreciation.

"Hmmmm…?"

He asked, not looking up from his newly found fascination.

"How long 'till Ryuk drops his Death Note?"

"Huh? …Oh. Um, that'd be…. A month I think." His face scrunched up in concentration for a second. "Yeah. A month." He immediately scooped another mouthful of cake and shoved it in his face, munching happily. Aquamarie stared at him for a second, than face-palmed. "You're worse than L." She muttered to herself, sighing. He didn't seem to hear her.

Still muttering to herself she opened a webpage and typed her criminal name in. The name she's recently been given by, well, given by people in general. Sikyaku. It meant 'Professional Killer'. And she guessed it fitted. She'd only kill those who were going to die on that day. When she had first killed it had been with shaking hands and a pounding head, with lots of throwing up afterwards. But she'd gotten used to it.

The first kill without the Death Note, anyway.

She had found it harder to kill with the Death Note, for the reason it was a lot harder to find people who were supposed to die on the day. She had actually come to enjoy her job. Not the killing part, she would never get used to that, but she loved to blend into the shadows, look awesome in her gear and scare the crap out of people.

She now only killed people with the Death Note occasionally, or if she was feeling lazy. She killed quite regularly. To get L's attention, of course. Sometimes she killed people who were already dead. Well, made it look she had killed them.

She had a special way of killing. She'd first appear in front of the person, then say she was sorry. Not like it made her much less of a murderer. She'd drug them and then put clues everywhere in the room. On the body, from their belongings, in a lot of things. Much like Beyond Birthday did in the LABB murder cases, except she used a lot more clues, killed more often, and the fact the clues always led to a dead end.

She had refused point-blank to kill them when they were still conscious. She felt bad as it was, without having them suffer. She did all her '_decorating_', as she put it, after they were dead. And she always left a mark on her victims, a pentagram on the forehead, cut perfectly. The other things she did were varied, no two the same. She loved to draw patterns and as such on the body. Even if she felt incredibly heavy-hearted after. _They were supposed to die anyway_, she said to herself, _I gave them a greater purpose. _

After each murder, the family of the dead received a huge amount of money in their bank account.

She was very good at hacking.

And Shinigami's happened to be very helpful at giving her money to give away.

No-one guessed she was the one giving it.

The Shinigami King had visited her 5 times, and on the first after she had first started killing, had asked why she didn't like killing so much. She had replied it was wrong and he had frowned, then said, 'If it makes you feel better I can make sure everyone you kill will go to wherever they want to in the afterlife. Be it to be rerrusected or to join their family, become a Shinigami or any of the other options. Most humans don't get the choice, but occasionally I find interest in one, and let them choose. I can do that with your victims, if you want'

She had replied with an enthusiastic yes.

The results that came up on the computer were immediate. Many news reports were listed, and blogs and information on her. She snorted. Like they knew anything about her. She apparently was a, 'Cold-hearted killer' who was 'evil' and should 'burn in hell'. The comments used to make her upset, but now they did nothing to affect her.

She scrolled down. Not one nice comment. No supporters. Heh. She guessed that was because she didn't kill criminals. She'd killed a few. But it was just coincidence. She was listed as No.1 killer in Japan. Most likely the world. Reading a bit longer, she suddenly slammed her laptop shut. The room fell dark. She walked over to a black backpack and took her mask from it. It was a Wolf mask, in fact it was an exact replica of Kakashi's ANBU mask, from Naruto. {If you haven't watched Naruto just search it up}.

She stared at it for a second before putting it on. She then took the drugs for her victim, Yuuya Mochida, and placed them in a black pouch on her body. She then drew three blades and put them in their sheathed that hung on a belt she wore. She prepared everything else she needed, then turned to Takumi, who was still munching cake, oblivious.

"Takumi."  
He looked up,

"Eh?"  
"Let's get going."

He blinked then finished the cake in a huge, swift bite.

"Okay, okay. Man, cake is good. Is this how Ryuk feels about apples? If so then I don't blame him."

A tick appeared on Aquamarie's head.

"Please shut up. Got someone to kill here! Gotta get there before they die from whatever they were gonna die of anyway!"

He sheepishly scratched his head,

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry."

He appeared by her side.

There was an eerie silence for a moment before;  
"Let's go."

Yuuya whistled as he locked his car and began to fumble for his house keys. He let himself inside his house, then breathed out a long breath, that sounded more like a sigh. He dumped his bag on the floor. A day of teaching 10 year olds. It takes a lot out of you. He took off his coat and hung it up, then proceeded to take off his shoes. He walked into the living room.

He turned on the light switch. There was a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. He took a sharp intake of breath. "W-Who are you?!" There was a low chuckle. The figure stepped closer. They were dressed entirely in black. There was a black belt with sheathes containing daggers, and a silver skull on each shoulder. The figure was wearing a mask. A white mask with red markings that resembled a wolf. His eyes widened in terror.

It was Sikyaku.

He recognised that mask. He had been watching the news and there was information on new Sikyaku killings. He had sighed, shaking his head. What did the killer hope to gain? It was evil. His interest was sparked when the news reporter said the killer had been caught on CCTV cameras on the scene. It was a figure dressed in black, carrying bloodstained knives and wearing a blood splattered mask.

The mask he was now looking at.

Sikyaku came closer. He was playing with a knife, twizzling it around in his hands. He knew that if the mask were to be lifted up he would be smirking. He let out a squeak of terror and scrambled to the door. When he got there, there was a hand on the doorknob. He looked upwards, shaking. _What?! _Sikyaku was standing there, blocking his exit. _H-How did he get there?! He's fast! _Sikyaku looked down at him and said in a muffled voice, "Please try not to escape. It is rather annoying when my prey tries to escape."

"I-I... What do you want with me?!"

The figure chuckled. "Why, to kill you of course. Why else would I be here? To pop in for a friendly hello?"

He saw the eyes of his killer. Two red eyes with a murderous glint in them. His body began to shake. He had heard what Sikyaku had done with his victims. Carvings… sliced body parts… horrible torture he did not want to be subjected too.

"I- Please don't kill me!"  
The eyes lost their murderous glint, only to be replaced with a disappointed one. "Oh, I do hate it when my prey cowers with their tail between their legs. Like sheep." He sighed. He lifted a hand. He was wearing fingerless gloves, with his nails on show. They ended long curved points. They were neatly trimmed and painted with a glossy coat of black, and red on the thumb.

The hand came up to his face, and he began to trace the side of it with his thumb. With wide eyes he watched its progress. "Ah, you're a pretty one." He began to hum. "Oh, _my. Much_ better than the last one I killed. Oh, he was so annoying." His voice became high-pitched and mocking, "_'Oh, please don't kill me! I'll give you anything!_' Oh it was squeal after squeal after squeal. I decided to decorate his body in much more detail than normally." He chuckled. "I do take special care with my victims, you know."

Yuuya decided to not to plead for his life anymore.

He wondered what type of sick person found joy in murder.

"You'll get caught, you know. You'll get the Death Sentence." He said, trying to sound braver than he was.

Sikyaku chuckled. "Oh _that's_ more like it! I can deal with people like you! I know I'll get caught. Death sentence? It's what I deserve, anyway. I won't burn in hell, though."

Yuuya almost frowned. Sikyaku didn't seem to be bothered by the prospect of being caught. Death sentence. '_It's what I deserve anyway'_

Did _all _criminals think like that? He didn't know. He didn't think so.

"You _will_ burn in hell. You're a murder. There's no way you'll go to heaven."

Another chuckle.

"Oh, I definitely won't be going to heaven."

_Huh?_

"W-What do you mean?"

Another chuckle.

"'One who has used the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell', something like that anyway."

He waved a dismissive hand.

Death Note? What was that supposed to mean? He was about to ask when Sikyaku spoke.

"Oh, shut up, Takumi." Pause. "Ugh! Why did the King have to give me you! Hell, Akuri would've been better than you, stupid annoying cake-loving bastard!" Pause. Laugh. "Yeah, you're right. Akuri would've driven me mental! I don't know how the King put's up with her." Pause. Laugh.

Had Sikyaku gone mad? He wouldn't be surprised. And why was he going on about some King? Maybe he was part of a group that killed people, and the leader called himself a King. That didn't explain why Sikyaku seemed to be talking to himself. Sikyaku turned to him. "Shinigami. They're _so _annoying! I thought that Ryuk was annoying, you know, going on about apples every two seconds. I kinda felt sorry for Light having to put up with him. Now I don't! Now I'm jealous of that stupid bastard! _He_ didn't have to deal with Takumi and Akuri!"

Light? Who did he mean? And why did he keep going on about Shinigami?

"Did I just say I was jealous of Light? I take it back! Light is a stupid selfish bastard who killed L to become _'The God of the new world'_! Oh my poor baby L! And Watari! They were the best ones! Near was awesome, yeah, but L was like, soooooo~ much better! Well, Mello's kinda cool, so is Matt. I ship them soooooo~ hard! And Mello looks so badass! With his chocolate and his gun, soooooo~ sexy! And Matt with his head in a game all the time! But they died too! I was so angry! Like, how dare he kill the best ones! L was so much better than him! And Mello is like too badass to die! Stupid Rem who killed L for Light! And damn Misa! _'Oh I'm Misa-Misa and I speak in third person because I have a peanut for a brain and oh Light I'll do anything for you! Rem, kill L for Light so he will like me! Oh, I'll just go and kill Ukita because I'm a bitch and don't care about his life and how it will affect anyone 'cause I'm so damn stupid!_' Grrrr she's so lucky she has a Shinigami on her side! The only thing I agree with Light on is wanting to kill that annoying idiot!"

Yuuya looked at the serial killer in shock. _What _in God's name was going on? The killer was babbling on about people and saying they were sexy! This was not how he imagined Sikyaku to be. And why was he bothered about how this, 'Misa' killed this 'Ukita'? He obviously didn't care as he killed himself. And the mentions of L. The world-renowned No.1 detective. Sikyaku was talking as if this person called, 'Light' had killed him! And he asked as if he cared! He called the supposed killer a bastard! Yuuya was thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, I was going on."

The figure stopped talking and turned to face him, knife in hand. Yuuya gulped.

And asked the first thing that came into his mind.

"Are you crazy?"

The figure stopped twiddling with the knife and looked slowly up at Yuuya. He froze in fear. What the hell was he thinking?! Now he was going to surely get a more painful death. What came next surprised him.

Sikyaku laughed.

"Probably."

"…"

"…"

"…"  
"I like you."

Yuuya stared at the figure in shock. The killer was nothing like he expected. Far from it.

"Maybe I should let you live."

Yuuya's eyes widened at this statement. _What?_! Was he really considering that?!

"In fact, I probably would let you live if I were an ordinary killer."

_What was that supposed to mean?!_

Sikyaku sighed and sheathed his knife. "But it's sad."

"…W-what's sad?"

"Even if I weren't to kill you, you would still die tonight."

_Huh?_

"I don't know how. But I know you would. Be it heart attack, burglar, road accident, collapsing house, I have no idea. But I know you would die."

His red eyes flickered above his head.

"H-How do you know?"

He imagined the figure smiling sadly.

"The numbers, Yuuya Mochida. The numbers." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"N-Numbers?"

"Yes. The numbers. It's like Mello said. All we ever see is Death. Death. Death."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slim black book. It had the words 'Death Note' on the front in silvery lettering. Yuuya looked at it, eyes narrowed. He had mentioned a 'Death Note' earlier. What was it? As if sensing the unasked question Sikyaku opened the book onto a page. It was full with neat black writing.

"My Death Note. It was a gift."

He flipped over the page.

"I have one purpose in the world."

Flip.

"I have to change the story."

Flip.

"Ah, yes. It's a chance many would ask for. I don't regret it, and I don't want to give it away."

Flip.

"I was chosen. It's an honour, I guess."

Flip.

"It's pretty cool to have the eyes."

Flip.

"But I understand why B went mad."

Flip.

"It's hard. Seeing all those people with numbers so low."

Flip.

"The moms, the dads, the children."

Flip.

"But I know what I have to do."

Flip.

"I have to save L."

Slam!

Yuuya looked at the killer.

"Y-you _want_ to save L? B-but I'd have thought you'd want him to, y-you know, be killed."

"I guess that's what everyone thinks. But I don't. I _have_ to save him!"  
Yuuya was taken aback by the sudden fire in his voice.

"Kira will not kill him! And that means that he doesn't have to have a successor! Mello won't have to work with Near and won't run off to the Mafia, then neither he nor Matt will die!"

Yuuya blinked. Here was a hardened killer in front of him, saying that he won't let these people die. Saying he wants to save the detective who could be the bane to his life. The killer seemed close to crying. Then the figure stopped and straightened his back.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuya."

The fear came back, stronger than before. A sense of dread settled in his bones. Sikyaku pulled out the dagger again. Then he lifted off his mask.

"So very sorry."

Sikyaku was a woman! She had red hair and a sad smile, tears glistening her eyes.

"I wish it wasn't like this."

She stepped closer. He could see the regret in her deep red eyes.

"But you will have a good afterlife. I can promise that, at least. And I'll give you a purpose."

Yuuya felt a small stab of pain on his left arm. He began to feel dizzy. He didn't know which way was up. His world span around and around and around. He heard a thud and wondered if it was his body. The last thing he heard was Sikyaku whispering,

"I'm so, so sorry."

Then all was black.

Yuuya blinked open his eyes. _Huh?_ Where was he? Everything was black. Memories came crashing down on him like a wave. Sikyaku. S-she had killed him! B-but then…?

"I believe you are wondering where you are."

He jumped, started. In front of his stood a teenage boy, dressed in black, holding a scythe in his hands. He had the same red eyes as Sikyaku.

"Who are you?!"

The boy stepped closer, a frown on his face.

"My, my. Quite to the point. I must congratulate you. Not many of Aquamarie's victims get that much of a reaction from her. She hasn't shown her face to a victim yet, either. Quite the accomplishment."

"Who's Aquamarie?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question."

"That's Sikyaku's real name, isn't it?"

The boy smiled, confirming the statement.

"She's so confusing." He whispered to himself.

"Oh, I quite agree." The boy replied. "She never stops surprising me."

Yuuya frowned for a second.

"Anyway, she has killed you. You have a choice to make now."

"W-wait... I'm dead?!"

"I believe you already knew that."

Yuuya sighed.

"What is this choice?"

"Most humans never make this choice. Only a few favoured of mine. However, Aquamarie managed to convince me to give all her victims the choice. She is quite kind-hearted, you know. She may kill, but she does it with good intentions. Kind of. Like she said, you would've died anyway. It would've been in your sleep, at exactly 11:21pm."

Yuuya decided not to question how he knew. Suddenly there was a bright light to his left. He turned around to face it. His eyes widened. There he was, on the floor in his living room. Sikyaku was carving a pentagram onto his forehead.

"This is what is happening now. She always drugs her victims before killing them. She drugs them then stabs them in the heart. So it doesn't hurt. She absolutely refuses to kill them while still conscious. Then she _'decorates'_."

He watched her for a while.

"The choice you have to make is simple. There are 6 different options to choose from. Heaven, Hell, A personal space with all your family and friends with access to heaven, becoming a Shinigami, becoming a demon or being rerrusected. Most choose personal family space, rerrusection or heaven. Most the time it's just random, though only those who have committed crimes go to hell, and those who have led a good life, heaven. All Shinigami were humans once. Me, as well."

Yuuya was overwhelmed with all the new information. Then the last sentence was processed.

"You're a Shiniagmi?!"

He all but yelled. The Shinigami let out a low chuckle that reminded him of Sikyaku's.

"Yes. Most don't look human. In fact, I am the only one. I have blessed a few with the ability to look human for a period of time, not like they use it. I am no ordinary Shinigami. I'm the King. I remember my human life, unlike many other Shinigami."

Yuuya saw The King look over at Sikyaku with an almost longing look.

"What is your choice?"

Yuuya thought for a few minutes. "I-I would like to become a Shinigami." He eventually said, shyly.

The King looked over at him, almost surprised. Then he smiled.

"Very well. I shall be seeing you soon, then."

Another bright light came, this time to his right.

"Walk through there, and your wish will be granted."

Yuuya blinked. He turned back to Sikyaku, a faint smile on his features.

"No need to be sorry." He said softly.

He took a step towards the bright white light on his right.

"She is related to you, isn't she?"

He asked the King. The King seemed startled, then turned to face Yuuya with a sad smile.

"You are more interesting than I thought. I look forward to working with you in the Shinigami realm. Yes, she is related to me."

His eyes lingered on her image.

"She is my daughter." He said quietly.

Yuuya nodded, before turning back to the light. There were tears in his eyes as he walked closer.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before stepping into the light.

The King looked at his daughter sadly. Yuuya was clever.

He watched as she slid her knife back into its sheath.

"Oh, how you've grown."

**Wooo! Chapter 3 finished! This one's a lot longer than the others. SO, Aquamarie s the Shinigami King's daughter! How? I guess you'll have to wait and see! So yeah, I made her a killer. L is gonna come in again soon, and Light as well. Yuuya's become a big part in the story soon!**


End file.
